


流亡者

by stormykage



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: 夢境的沈重感還殘留在腦中，他的傷口隱隱作痛。戴克正在隔壁的駕駛座開車。「我們往蒙大拿州走，那裡比較少人，路上也有交換情報跟物資的據點。」老人熟練的規劃逃亡路線。K陰暗地看著窗外：「你不用帶著我。」「不能冒險放走唯一知道我行蹤的人。」那個前警探淡淡的說。「還有一種保證秘密不外洩的方式。」「不是那類人，喬。」





	流亡者

**Author's Note:**

> 無配對，就是兩個鰥夫一起旅行的故事（Ｏ  
> canon-divergence！ 大量劇透! 大量私設!  
> 我很喜歡這系列，但其實並未完整補完世界觀設定就忍不住動筆了，有很多私設改動請多包涵。

  
  
＊  
_「你沒見過奇蹟。」那個瀕死的舊型這麼說，像一句詛咒。_  
  
「K！K！」Joi今天換上一件青蘋果綠的圓點小洋裝，他從沒看過這套衣服，但很適合她。Joi，他的Joi，不是廣告中不分對象搭訕的多情模樣，而是安靜內斂，只在他面前展露自我。她知道K所有心情跟小秘密，卻很少主動透露心事，當她叫他將所有檔案都存到攜帶式裝置時，眼神堅決又脆弱:「這樣我就是那個唯一的女孩了。」  
他沒辦法拒絕她。  
  
K醒了過來。  
夢境的沈重感還殘留在腦中，他的傷口隱隱作痛。戴克正在隔壁的駕駛座開車。「我們往蒙大拿州走，那裡比較少人，路上也有交換情報跟物資的據點。」老人熟練的規劃逃亡路線。  
K陰暗地看著窗外：「你不用帶著我。」  
「不能冒險放走唯一知道我行蹤的人。」那個前警探淡淡的說。  
「還有一種保證秘密不外洩的方式。」  
「不是那類人，喬。」  
  
K想叫戴克閉嘴，停止叫他那個名字——他不叫喬，只是KD9-3.7。  
但戴克會說，那是序號不是名字。  
於是K不再說話，雙手摸索著副駕座抽屜裡的電子面板，他看到一篇新聞，說洛杉磯警局因為捲入複製人鬥毆而傷亡無數。夫人是嚴厲的人，但對他又有幾分縱容跟偏愛，那讓K不太舒服，他只愛Joi一人（即使她沒有實體），但他還是為夫人的逝去感到難過，還有其他死亡的同事，雖然只有點頭之交，但他們本不該死得這麼廉價，像複製人一樣。  
  
「我們現在要躲三方人馬，華勒斯企業、銀翼殺手跟革命軍。」戴克開口：「小子，接下來換你開車，我們要一路開到內華達的中繼站。」  
  
戴克去睡覺，輪到K開車。他開了一整晚，途中還不小心迷了幾次路。當他找到那間位在山溝的中繼站時，晨曦已經升起。K將車子充電、購買補給品，並拒絕戴克遞給他的能量棒：「我不餓。」  
戴克也沒管他，自顧自地大口吃了起來。

  
*  
他又做夢了，這次他記不清夢到什麼，但摸到臉上的點點濕潤。戴克像是看不見K的淚痕，也沒說為投影女友哭泣多麽愚蠢，也許因為他與複製人戀愛生子。  
  
他們安靜地駛過那一片沙漠跟荒岩。  
  
「在我剛逃亡時，時常會夢見她。」戴克低聲說：「瑞秋。」他直直望著前方，眼神平靜又深沉：「我沒法做任何事，沒法想其他事⋯沒法吃、沒法睡，胸口永遠少了一塊，空蕩蕩的。你會習慣這些事的，喬。」  
K垂下頭，沒回話。  
  
  
＊  
他們在愛達荷州稍作停留。戴克去找一個他認識的商人購買一些特殊零件，K則在等待期間到處逛。他經過一排賣熱食的攤販，升騰的蒸氣短暫遮蔽他的視野，但沒多久他就發現有群人站在巷弄裡盯著他。是複製人。K本想去警告戴克，接著想起之前他給老人引來的諸多麻煩，便改變主意，往相反方向跑。  
  
在不熟悉的城市裡竄逃極其危險，但也沒有別的方法了。他撞開一個個行人，碰翻攤商懸掛的肉製品，慌亂步伐踩進水窪，濺起點點泥水。  
他跑進一條死路。  
追他的人有五個，衣衫襤褸，但眼神如餓狼一般明亮。  
「你想去哪裡？K警探？」帶頭的那個男人問，他的頭髮是純然無雜色的白。  
「你們認錯人了。」K喘著氣，他的槍還繫在腰間，但他毫無使用的意思。  
「把眼球編號給我們看，就知道有沒有認錯了。」  
「你們還想幹嘛？我已經替你們完成了任務。」  
「告訴我們，你的選擇是什麼？是加入我們，還是要與我們為敵？」男人眼裡的黑暗太過沈重，超出他所能負荷的重量。「是要繼續當個奴隸？還是一起斬斷身上的枷鎖？」  
K壓下身體傳來的顫慄，對上那人的眼睛：「如果我不願選擇呢？」  
「那很遺憾，你就是我族的叛徒。」  
  
K沒有抵抗，任對方將他揍翻在地。他的舊傷裂開了，血流得到處都是。帶頭者保持沈默，但其他人大聲辱罵，對素未謀面的人投擲怒火與仇恨，就像人類一樣。  
痛楚中K想起來，他原本會稱戴克父親。  
帶頭者從口袋抽出一把小刀，其他人開始鼓譟，帶著一種嗜血的狂熱：「弄瞎他！弄瞎他！」  
他麻木的看著刀尖逼近。他已盡了職責，死不足惜，如果他的世界變成一片黑暗，還能夢見Joi嗎？  
幾聲槍響在他們附近炸開來。他的攻擊者咒罵著，紛紛走避。  
他們離開之後，K又聽見走近的腳步聲。「喬。」  
K睜開眼，戴克正半拖半扛的將他帶離現場，老人的神色難得帶上幾分驚慌。  
「放開，他們會發現你。」K虛弱地說，分不出自己在喘氣還是哭泣。  
  
他失去意識了一段時間，當他在車上醒來時，一種絕望的怒火在體內延燒。  
「讓我下車。」他低聲說。  
「我把你的傷口貼起來了。」戴克說：「但它們需要重新縫合，你的黏膠並沒——」  
「讓我下車！」K憤恨的大吼：「為什麼救我？如果要報答就免了，我們並不相欠，你大可直接把我丟下! 你有什麼企圖？你還要利用我做什麼？」  
「太多問題。」戴克平靜地說，絲毫未被他的怒火震懾：「你到底要問什麼？」  
「為什麼救我？」  
「也許因為我關心你。」  
複製人愣了愣，原先的怒氣瞬間消散了，他猶豫的問：「⋯真的只是這樣？」  
「不是。」老人坦承：「逃亡時有個伴比較不會瘋掉。」  
  
  
＊  
天氣開始變壞了，兇猛的暴風雨急瀉而下。他們不得不在懷俄明州暫宿。一間破舊客棧的燈還亮著，戴克用一些物資換得一晚住宿。客棧老闆是人類，但並未特別對K表現厭惡。戴克在房間裡將K的傷口重新縫合，讓對方在床上歇息。一樓閃著昏暗藍光，沒有其他客人，戴風鏡的女人在櫃檯邊問：「湯？」  
戴克點點頭：「謝謝。」  
  
客棧老闆端來一碗黑色濃稠的湯，沒有再搭話的打算。戴克思索她的口風鬆緊程度，與每條緊急逃跑路線。避開大城市已經避開華勒斯的主要勢力範圍；銀翼殺手有特定的行為模式，只要了解便不難躲開；革命軍最麻煩，處處都有他們的眼線，包含他的舊識，要切掉與他們的聯繫最艱難。  
  
還有喬，戴克想著。他知道那個複製人時常在夜半醒來，假裝沒有流淚。  
他在對方身上看到過去的自己。  
當他被華勒斯逮住時，他已放棄求生。三十年夠久了，他已盡了職責，即便有遺憾也不算什麼。但這個年輕複製人朝他伸出手，不顧己身的保護他，給了他新的希望。  
他會照應喬不只是為了道義——他覺得自己在看顧一個後輩，一個迷途孩子，實踐一個過去未能兌現的承諾。  
  
年輕男人從房間裡走了出來。蒼白臉上貼滿大大小小的醫療貼布，步履蹣跚。他去廚房要了一碗湯，坐到戴克對面。他的眼神讓戴克想起瑞秋，瑞秋有時也會露出這種眼神：憂傷、挫敗、茫然。  
於是他也用同樣方式應對：「你今天感覺怎麼樣？」  
瑞秋總會以極諷刺的語調說，感覺像個失格的複製人。  
「好點了。」喬回答。他的眼神依然灰暗，但似乎恢復了幾許光點。  
  
屋外雷聲不斷，閃電時而劃破夜空，照亮縮於暗室的兩人。  
「你要談談她嗎？」戴克問。  
K露出毫無防備的表情。「呃⋯」他吞吞吐吐地說：「其實我不認識安⋯」  
「我是說你的女孩。」  
「噢! 我以為⋯沒什麼。」K抓了抓臉上一塊沒有貼布的肌膚：「呃⋯一開始我只想有個說話的對象⋯Joi會在家等我回來，陪我聊天，聽我抱怨每天遭遇的倒霉事⋯然後有一天，她說想跟我跳舞。那是她第一次表達她想做什麼，在那之後我們開始嘗試別的事——她練習替我做飯、縫衣服⋯我買了攜帶式裝置，帶她逛街，她第一次體驗淋雨⋯」K咬住下唇，欲言又止，感到眼角微熱：「就算我再買一個Joi，也不會再是同一個她。她不會同意我這樣做，對其他Joi也不公平。」  
  
戴克想起與瑞秋再次的會面。「你不愛我了嗎？」她問。她看起來一如初見那樣耀眼。那是瑞秋，但也不是瑞秋。即使華勒斯可以植入舊檔案保存的記憶，他跟瑞秋共度的時光無可備份，全埋葬在那棵枯樹下。  
他說：「我知道那種感覺。」  
K遲疑了一下。「你現在⋯還會夢見她嗎？」  
「我會夢見所有我沒辦法過的生活。」  
  
  
＊  
他們在蒙大拿一區廢棄屋宅設了臨時據點，但物資匱乏。這裡和戴克以前躲藏的酒店不同，既不寬敞也與豪奢沾不上邊，更別提點唱機與整酒櫃的吧台。他們分工蒐集物資跟情報，小心變換假名跟身分。有時他們用的身份是父子，K會暗自欣喜，但小心不在老人前面表現出來。  
據戴克的經驗，在找到安身之處前需忍耐的不僅是一兩年而已。流亡生活需適應的不只是高度的壓力，還有無聊。他們在地下市集買一些紙本書，比賽接龍某章節的上下文句。戴克教K雕塑，但適合的材料難尋，再後來他們下起了隱形西洋棋。  
「將軍。」  
戴克愣了愣，迸出一句：「這不可能！」  
K忍著笑，但難掩得意神情：「也許你該拿張紙紀錄自己走的步數了——老傢伙。」  
「無禮的小子！」戴克作勢揮拳，K閉起眼，感覺那隻手落在他雜亂的頭髮上。他睜開眼，愣住了，不確定該哭該笑。  
戴克又一次揉揉他的頭。  
  
  
＊  
戴克覺得，這是一個徵兆。  
回營地途中K在荒漠裡發現了一小株翠綠。細長綠色葉片，帶著細小的尖刺，栩栩如生。「這是真的還假的？」K著迷的問，用手指輕觸植物的尖刺。  
「不知道。」戴克揚了揚眉：「你想種嗎？我記得車上有一個大小適合的容器。」他看著那個複製人小心翼翼的挖出植物的根，捧起那株不知名的鮮綠，放進半圓形的玻璃器皿中。  
  
遇上瑞秋前，他一直是獨行俠。自他從銀翼殺手中退休後，他開始渴望有伴、建立家庭。瑞秋給了他奇蹟，但接著一切都變調了，他又再度孤身一人。  
而現在他有了喬。  
  
「瑞克！我們可以走了。」喬說。「別擔心土會灑在車子裡，我會負責澆水⋯」他信誓旦旦的樣子，就像一個撿到流浪狗的小孩。  
「等等。」瑞克走上前，雙手環抱住年輕人。  
複製人的體溫比一般人稍低，但依然遠比隔著玻璃幕貼著手掌來的溫暖。那是他多年的思念跟想望。  
「⋯瑞克？」  
老人結束了那個擁抱，換回緊繃的臉色：「不只是土，下次你敢再把血灑到車上，我絕對會把你踢下車! 聽到了沒？」  
K笑出聲，感覺胸口某處正在發熱。  
「上車！別只站在原地傻笑!」  
「是的，先生！」  
  
  
一個開始的徵兆。  
  
  
  
（END.)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
